Super Rio: Apocalypse Interview
by Nightfly123
Summary: I talk about my second story which is Super Rio: Apocalypse and how it builds up to my current story Super Rio: Judgement day. I also respond to the Jewel haters comments.


Interviewer walks on the stage at the Diego Comic-Con while the crowd was cheering loudly before eventually going quiet so the Interviewer can speak.

Interviewer: "Hello and Welcome to the Diego Comic-con where we will be talking to our old friend Nightfly123 about the second story in the series...Super Rio: Apocalypse".

The crowd cheers even more loudly when they heard Nightfly123's name being called.

Interviewer: "Speaking of which, here he comes now".

A male Spix Macaw then walks onto the stage before giving a thumbs-up to the crowd who then cheer and chant his name while he shakes the Interviewer's hand and sit's down on a stool.

Interviewer: "Welcome back Nightfly123".

Nightfly123: "It's great to be back (Turns to the crowd and points at them) especially if it's in front of you!".

The crowd then cheer loudly in appreciation before becoming quiet again as the Interviewer then begins to talk to Nightfly123.

Interviewer: "So Nightfly, it seems that in Super Rio: Apocalypse that is when you make your first appearance?".

Nightfly123: "Yep and I made my debut with a bang since I am the hooded figure from the first story in the series which is Super Rio".

Interviewer: "Did anyone guess it was you who was under the hood?".

Nightfly123: "Yes, somebody did take a guess about who was under the hood and that somebody is called Skyler the Elf Owl".

The crowd cheer loudly when Skyler's name is mentioned.

Interviewer: "So was she correct about her guess?".

Nightfly123: "Yes and she got it spot-on because I had to try and keep the mystery going which worked until I have made my first full appearance".

Interviewer: "Do you think that you and Skyler might work on a story together at some point?".

Nightfly: "To be honest, that would be awesome for me and Skyler to work together on a story but so far we are working on our on stories which is fine and if we do decide to work on a story together then I would jump at the chance to do co-create a story with Skyler".

Interviewer: "So far there are some Jewel haters saying stuff like that Jewel is a whore and that she is a unfaithful mother and mate to her family so me and the crowd are wondering if there is anything that you like to say to the Jewel haters?".

Nightfly123: "Well, I would like to say that I understand why the Jewel haters don't like Jewel very much and to be honest I have to admit that I myself was very confused about why was Jewel not trying to make Blu feel better and not trying to talk her father into giving Blu a chance to be part of the tribe during their time in the Amazon. The thing is that Jewel is happy to see the people that she thought that she might never ever see again".

Interviewer: "What did you think of Jewel saying to Blu "You should stop thinking about just yourself and start thinking about us" in the scene where it is some minutes or hours after the Spix Macaw tribe had lost to the Scarlet Macaw tribe?".

Nightfly123: "To be honest, I find that very controversial because Blu was trying to be a part of the tribe while Jewel was spending time with the people that she haven't seen for a long time and she was shockingly not talking to her father and convince him to give Blu a chance to prove that he can be a part of the tribe, so I am not so sure about why Jewel had said that to Blu when he was trying his hardest to be a part of the tribe".

Interviewer: yeah, also we heard that you have written the third story in the series which is called Super Rio: Judgement day?".

Nightfly123: "Yeah and I am currently writing chapter 14 and I hope to have that posted soon and quickly".

Interviewer: "So, how does the ending of Super Rio: Apocalypse fit into Super Rio: Judgement day?".

Nightfly123: "To be honest, the ending to Super Rio: Apocalypse is a foreshadow of what is going to happen in Super Rio: Judgement day and what is going to happen to the characters in Super Rio: Judgement day".

Interviewer (stands up which Nightfly123 follows suite and they shake hands): "Thanks Nightfly for your time".

Nightfly123 (smiles): "Your welcome".

Interviewer (turns to the crowd and holds Nightfly123's wing up): "Ladies and gentleman would you please give an applause for Nightfly123!".

The crowd then cheers loudly and they start chanting Nightfly123's name as he waves at them before disappearing into backstage.


End file.
